User blog:IceLoverMei/Mei vs Mr. Freeze
Hello everyone and this is my first battle as a new account. (If you wondering why, Read here ) They always say Ice can be deadly as it is cold. Not many people have better luck when it comes to trying to survive being frozen in a block of ice and would take special protection to try to pass it. 2 People have manage to use Ice to their own protention and make it their greatest weapon for either good or evil. Mei, The Crystalizing Hero vs Mr. Freeze, Batman Freezing Villain It Overwatch vs DC Comic Mei Song: Overwatch - Trailer Orchestral Remix Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing Omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Primary Weapon - Endothermic Blaster Mei sprays a frost stream that does 45 damage per second, consuming 20 ammo each second. The stream also slows enemies, and if held on an enemy for 2 seconds, will freeze them in place for 1.5 seconds. Alternate Fire launches an icicle that does 75 damage at maximum, but is subject to damage falloff. This consumes 25 ammo and fires at 1.8 shots per second. This can deal headshots. Mei's Endothermic Blaster is capable of freezing objects in place for brief periods of time, can quickly create icicles and launch them across relatively long distances, and can form giant blocks of ice almost instantaneously. Defense Weapon - Cryo-Freeze Mei instantly surrounds herself with a block of thick ice. She heals and ignores damage while encased. While encased in ice, Mei cannot move, nor can she be forced to move by any outside force. If used in midair, she will drop straight down. She will be locked into third person and can still contest points. Alternative Gear - Ice Wall Mei creates a wall made of 5 pillars of ice in a line. Each pillar acts as any regular wall would. Each pillar may be destroyed prematurely if they take 500 damage. The entire wall may also be destroyed by pressing the button again. Attacking the Ice Wall (with the exception of melee attacks) will count will count as a missed shot, but will count as damage dealt. This is unknown if this intentionallay part of the ability or not Before casting, an area will be marked along the ground displaying where it will appear. The wall is perpendicular to Mei's line of sight by default, but pressing the button again will rotate it to be parallel. The wall can hang off of ledges as long as the center is on solid ground. When it spawns, the wall rises from the ground, and will raise players and other objects with it. Ultimate Tatic - Blizzard Mei throws the small drone(named Snowball) she carries in her back. The drone can be thrown pass Reinhardt's and Winston's barrier. After it lands on the ground about 1.5 seconds, will raises up and slowly freeze enemies within an 10-meter radius in a period of 5 seconds. It deals 20 damage per second. Enemies within its radius for 3 seconds will remain frozen for 4 seconds. Mr. Freeze Song: Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero - End Titles Victor Fries was one of GothCorp's most brilliant scientists and cryogenic researchers. When his wife Nora Fries became infected with a deadly disease, he developed a special freezing cell and planned to cryogenically hold her until a cure was found. However, Fries had been misappropriating GothCorp money, leaving the company in debt, and the experiment unauthorized. When he was interrupted by GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle, a fight ensued and Fries grabbed a handgun, pointing it at Boyle and his security guards. Fries was then calmly ordered to drop the gun; reasoning that it is not his nature to resort to violence and that a possibility may exist for him to legitimately bankroll Nora's experiment. When Boyle's smooth talk got to Fries as he relaxed and let down his guard, the deceitful CEO kicked the scientist into a lab table full of beakers which exploded. The resulting explosion smashed Fries into his cryogenic freezing tanks and the accident soaked his entire body with the freezing solution and rendered him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment. Vowed revenge on those who had wronged him, he became known as "Mr. Freeze" after creating a vacuum tight suit which maintained his body temperature at 50 degrees below zero and tripled his strength as well as building a laser-powered cold gun. BTAS revised several smaller Batman villains, but none of them were as successful as Mr. Freeze. Freeze had been introduced in the comics with little depth or detail as one of the many gimmick oriented enemies of Batman. The character was completely altered for the series, which introduced a new sympathetic backstory, his wife Nora, and great moral complexity. The character's cold, stoic demeanor coupled with a barely restrained vindictive fury compared him to Batman himself. This version of Mr Freeze was shown to be very popular with fans, and the comics soon resurrected him, as he was previously killed by the Joker and the comics variation of Mr Freeze adopted this backstory for the character. Even the film Batman and Robin, though featuring a far less serious interpretation of the character, included elements of the backstory, such as Nora's demise and the accident which transformed Victor. Primary Weapon - Freeze Gun A weapon able to create gusts of cold that approach absolute zero. The gun is also capable of creating a "cold field" and imprison their opponents in a cocoon of ice. Defense Weapon - Cryo-Suit Mr. Freeze's suit grants him superhuman strength and durability. Along with a unique physiology makes him immune to most toxins, bacteria and viruses. Alternative Gear - Superhuman Strength Because of his mechanized life-support suit, Freeze's strength was also augmented to superhuman levels, which was best demonstrated with his effortlessly knocking a civilian a considerable distance away by ramming him with his forearm, also destroyed the ice trapping his leg in the process, as well as his grabbing Ferris Boyle by the neck. Ultimate Tatic - Mechanical Engineering He's a gifted mechanic, having built his Cryo Suit, Cold Gun and life support machine for Selina Kyle, who had her heart removed by Hush. While Mr. Freeze is a skilled scientist in multiple fields, his specialty is cryogenics, an interest that started at an early age. His skill has allowed him to put his wife in suspended animation and make multiple cryogenic weapons. Battle Song: Sonic Adventure 2 - Event 7 At the Frozen Factory at Gotham City Mei: *Open the door, Looking around* Winston*in Mei Speaker*: Mei, anysign of our target. Remember his name is Dr. Victor Fries and he part of the city wanted list. Mei: Nothing so far Winston. But judging on this place, I can see why I was up for the job. Winston*Mei Speaker*: Keep a sharp eye out. You never know what he might do. Mei: On it. *Hang up and look through his files, Reading about him and his wife Nora before and after her passing* My goodness. Mr. Freeze: *Appear behind Mei, Reading his Freeze Gun* I see you came here to catch me, As well as learn more about me. Song: Batman: Arkham City - Bring Her Back to Me Mei: Whao! *Get Endothermic Blaster* Forgive me for this but Overwatch is concern of your action to the city and you need to come quietly before one of us goes down. Mr. Freeze: I'm sorry as well but after what that man did to me, I cannot let this pain bring me down. FIGHT! Mr. Freeze fire his Freeze Gun to fire ice balls as Mei take cover Mei: Where the others when you need them. *Set her blaster to Icicle Mode* Mei and Mr. Freeze continue firing at each other with their cold weapons. Mr. Freeze: I grow tired of this shoot out. *Begin heading to Mei* Mei: *Set Blaster to freeze mode and think to herself* That suit he wearing, Freezing him won't do anything to help. *Fire Ice Wall under me, Getting on a balcony* Mr. Freeze: You cannot hide forever little girl. *Blast at wall to block Mei path* Mei: ! *Set blaster and fire icical at the ice on the roof, Making some of it fall on Mr. Freeze* Mr. Freeze: *Block with some damage on him* I see you are clever minded. *Fire at ropes of the Balcony, Making Mei fall* Mei: GAH *Getting up and seeing Mr. Freeze approcing to me* Mr. Freeze: I know it be a real shame to put you down so fast. *Fire Ice Blast at Mei* Mei: *Quickly take cover in Cryo-Freeze, Defending herself* Mr. Freeze: Hmm *Begin punching at Ice, Trying to break her out* Mei Mind: I need to think of something. I need to know how to stop him. *See her device ready* Of course Mr. Freeze: I see you want to do this the hard way. *Aim blaster* Mei: *Break out of Cryo-Freeze and throw her device at Mr. Freeze, Causing Blizzard at him* Mr. Freeze: GAHHHHH *Beginning to slowly freeze in pain from Blizzard* Mei: Forgive me for this. This is for your own good. *Making contact with Winston* Winston, I got things under control. It wasn't easy thou. Mr. Freeze: *Slowly reaching for his blaster and fire at device, Breaking out of his freezing control* Song: Batman Beyond - Farewell Mei: !!! WHAT! Mr. Freeze: You tried so hard, But you can only do so much damage to me then I been through before. *Fire Freeze Ray at Mei* Mei: GAHHHHHHH *Drop Speaker while beginning to freeze, Trapped in Freeze own ice prison* Winston*Mei Speaker*: Mei, Mei are you in there, MEI! Mr. Freeze: *Crush speaker* Now you will know the suffering I been through. Left alone to die in coldness. *Head out* Some time later Mei: *Break out of ice as Freeze leave* Well. Look like a mission was a failer. Guess I better tell Winston the bad news. *Leave in defeat* Reason Well I'm abit upset that Mei didn't win, I guess it best to point out while Mei does got a great mind on knowing Mr. Freeze gears and can even tie up some of Mr. Freeze stats including defending herself with Cryo-Freeze, Mr. Freeze is more of a Super-Human compare to Mei. This is mainly from his suit that give prevent him from Mei freezing device. Even with an Icical Blast that can do some damage, Mr. Freeze Freeze Gun is highly more advance in firing more to his control, To the point where even when slowed down by Mei Blizzard attack, He manage to have the higher advantage. Note *Voting will end Sept 20th 2016. Mr. Freeze by 3 to 2 Votes *The Version of Mr. Freeze is from DCAU (Batman: Animated Series). This was Mei strongest choosing and hoping people can now vote after the multiple rework. *The Set will be at the Frozen Factory in the Batman Beyond Episode: Meltdown. *This will result in someone being frozen but not in death. Category:Blog posts